Wireless communication between electronic devices is widespread and has many applications. Electronic devices may communicate wirelessly with each other using Bluetooth technology. Bluetooth technology allows low power, short range communication between multiple electronic devices, and may be used to exchange data, or audio or video signals. One application of Bluetooth technology may include the distribution of real-time audio or video signals from one electronic device to one or more other electronic devices. Maintaining the real-time nature of distribution of audio signals may prove to be particularly troublesome.